It Was Just Their Way
by milapa
Summary: A fluffy story in which Virgil contemplates gestures. Mild VR slash.


It was just their way, and simply that. It had always been that way for as long as Virgil could remember. He had always known they had something different, something special. He could remember the first time he had met Richie.

It was in first grade. He had been the one to pick Richie up after he had been pushed off the swing. He could remember when their friendship had been established. Virgil had adamantly stood up for the other boy when his friends had refused to let him in on a game of tag.

Their relationship had always been special. Virgil thought back to the time when they were in third grade. Virgil had forgotten about his math homework and, knowing his friend was on the verge of failing, Richie had put the other boys name on his own homework. Richie had always had his back, always been there when he needed him most.

Virgil had always been smart, and he had tried so hard in fifth grade, but when it came down to it he wasn't as good as Richie. Fifth grade graduation, Virgil could remember; Richie had stepped down as the elementary school valedictorian-a stupid position anyway-so that Virgil wouldn't be upset.

When Virgil's mom died Richie had stayed by his side every minute, even when the distraught preteen had begged him, screamed at him to go away.

Yeah…their relationship was defiantly something special, but when had _that_ habit formed? The dark skinned teen couldn't remember.

It had gone at least as far back as the fourth grade, but it was more than that. More than just a simple greeting, at least he saw it that way, and he was sure Richie did too. They both knew their relationship was anything but normal. They both knew that it was deeper than just that, but it was unique to them, and that's how he wanted it. Their mannerisms, their actions, it all meant more to them than what was on the surface.

Virgil could remember in seventh grade when all their other friends had started to couple up. He and Richie never did. Of coarse, they'd thought of it. They'd fought over who would ask Frieda out first, but they both chickened out numerous times, but this way it was alright. It seemed normal.

One small gesture said it all. In that one gesture they conveyed everything they had felt over all the years, all they'd gone through.

In eighth grade, a guy in their class, Virgil couldn't remember his name anymore, had come out. _All _the kids made fun of him. Every single one. Most every guy, with the exception of the nerds like them, had beat him. The kid ended up having to move away.

That's not the reason they never did though. They liked girls; he liked Daisy. They weren't afraid. It was just that _this_ was _their_ version. A simple, small gesture between them that said it all.

No one on the outside knew what it meant of coarse, but they did, and that's all that mattered. It's not like it was just a greeting. It was more than that. It wasn't just something to say "hey man, we're cool." It was more than that. It said it all, that they'd be friends forever, that they'd have each others backs, that they'd never willingly hurt the other, and simply and mostly that they loved each other.

There's another gesture that says all that. Virgil knew it, and it's not like he'd have a problem using _that _gesture, it's just this was _their _version, which made it more special.

He wasn't afraid who knew, well maybe a little; Sharon and Pops would kill him if they knew! It's not like it was anything official, just an unspoken agreement between two close friends.

When Virgil had first gotten his meta human powers, it was Richie he had confided this in and it was Richie who had convinced him to become Static, the most beloved superhero.

When Ebon, the first to discover Richie as Static's best friend, had kidnapped him, Virgil's heart sank. He was terrified, but Richie had stayed calm and easily informed Static of what was going down. After it was all said and done, Virgil would have loved to hug his friend, to kiss him, but instead they just shared that one, small gesture, and when he thought about it, it meant more to him than any kiss or hug could ever mean.

They always did it. So casual, yet so meaningful. A simple touch that made every single one of Virgil's days.

After the battle with Replay, Virgil had been so scared. He was afraid he'd lose his best friend. Richie was genuinely afraid of him…and angry with him, not to mention disappointed, and Virgil couldn't blame him; "he" had stuck him to a billboard, but at the end of the day, Richie trusted him, and that familiar gesture.

A simple touch. No one would think anything of it but them, and only them.

When Richie had gained the power of Push, Virgil had to admit, he was a little jealous, but he was mostly excited; Richie could be the superhero he'd always wanted to be, and Static could have a new sidekick, but after Richie had gotten out of control, when he had used his powers against Static, Virgil couldn't help but be worried. He should have been angry, but he knew Richie; he only wanted to help, and even after that he had his back. Richie's concern after Static had been laid out cold, it had made his anger dissipate. That day they didn't share their familiar gesture, but Richie had carried him back to his house, he had stayed with him the night, and in the morning, when Virgil awoke, Richie had even reminded him to be mad. Of coarse Virgil wasn't and it was then that they'd shared their version of a kiss. Simple, normal, and yet so meaningful and deep.

"Hey V, you can move your hand now." Virgil looks at his partner in eliminating crime. "Huh?"

Richie smiles, "The hand shakes over. You look weird with your fist hanging in the air like that."

Virgil looks down at his hand, balled up in front of him where it had left Richie's, "Oh. Y-yeah." and he sheepishly brings his fist down.

Richie looks at his partner with a little concern, "What were you doing anyway?"

"Oh, you know…" Virgil puts his arm around Richie's back and starts to guide him towards the entrance to the school, "just thinking how people have different gestures to express the same thing."

As Virgil looks next to the steps at the entrance of the school he sees one of the familiar couples making out in the corner.

Richie raises an eyebrow and looks at Virgil confused, "Yeah, and?"

"It's just our way…" Virgil stops in mid-sentence.

"What's our way? And for what?"

Virgil shrugs staring at the happy couple, "Just _our way."_

_Richie follows his gaze curiously, but doesn't get the other teens meaning. "What ever you say, V."_

"_Yeah…" They walk into the school and go to their respective lockers. _

_Simply their way to kiss, to make up, to express a greeting or parting, to show affection. A simple, but meaningful handshake._


End file.
